


Would You Rather

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Cricket - Fandom, Would You Rather - Fandom, big bash, bored - Fandom, chess - Fandom, cricketers, fun games - Fandom, hub life
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Seb Gotch pesters his Stars teammates in the men's BBL village.
Kudos: 1





	Would You Rather

"Okay, would you rather: eat a baby's arm, or," Seb Gotch said, pausing for dramatic effect, "have 10 babies."

"Ugh, go away, Seb," Nic Maddinson groaned, "We're playing chess."

"Yeah but that's boring," Seb said.

"Can't you go annoy the lunch lady or something?" Maddo said, exasperated, as he moved his knight to a different square.

"She hates me because I always ask her to cut the crusts off my sandwiches," Seb grumbled. "Oh and once I called her "mum"."

Maddo chuckled. Opposite him, young spinner Tom O'Connell cracked a smile and contemplated his move.

"Okay another one," Seb said, thinking hard, "Would you rather: always wear a tuxedo T-shirt or never knowing true love?"

"Far out," Maddo said, "Neither."

"No, you have to pick one," Seb insisted.

"Here's one for you," Maddo said, "Would you rather Jonny Bairstow taking the gloves in our first game or a rule that bans village wicketkeepers forever?"

Seb stared at him. "You can't do that."

"He just did," Tom said, laughing, and moved his bishop.

"I don't want to play this game any more," Seb pouted.

"So I win," Maddo said, smug, and moved his queen. "Checkmate."

And that's the story of how Nic Maddog Maddinson won two games against two different people at the same time.


End file.
